


Thunder

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, Poetry, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Again with the poetry. This time something a bit more interesting and more my actual style





	Thunder

They came in hordes, in droves  
Thundering down the mountainside  
Hundreds upon hundreds  
Thundering down the mountainside

On beasts of lore  
With death in their eyes  
And blades still wet, dripping with blood  
Thundering down the mountainside

Steal upon rock, upon steal  
Resounding, echoing  
Ringing out across the valley  
Announcing their arrival as they came  
Thundering down the mountainside

Not a single soul was to be spared  
On that fateful night  
The night when they came  
In hordes, in droves  
Thundering down the mountainside  
Hundreds upon hundreds  
Thundering down the mountainside


End file.
